galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
USS Memphis
USS Memphis Union Battleship - Broadsword Class - Keel laid in 3635 - SII shipyards - Londinium System Broadsword Class The Broadsword class was the last Union battle ship class designed prior to the Uni Design doctrine . And an order of 5000 ships was already processed as the Uni Design doctrine was implemented. While the production was stopped 400 ships were near completion and it was decided to take delivery and modify the ships as much as possible in Union Fleet ship yards to adapt them according to the new design doctrine. While the Broadsword class was conceived as a battle ship, it was outclassed and outdated the day they were delivered and received the semi official designation of "Pocket Battleship ", a term used by Admiral McElligott . The 400 ships were used in similar roles as the HALD explorers are used today. Basically armed explorers used by the fleet rather than the Science Corps to investigate and explore fringe regions .1 The USS Memphis received several refits and upgrades. It's last in 3840 USS Memphis (3840 OTT) *Length: 1922 meters. *Width: 450.6 meters. *Height : 433 m Crew complement: 140 Officers 2000 Crew , 600 Union Marines Acceleration: 522 km/sec Max SOL : 19,444 times LS Range: 9200 LY * Armament: 1 x Mega Load TL , 24 Kilo Load TL , 6 x Deci Loads **, 4 x Sun-bore Terran Deut-Slug Accelerators, 14 x Directed Energy cannons , 22 x Point Defense lasers , 6 x Loki II Starters , 1 x Mine/ Bomb bay Aux Craft: 12 x Wolfcraft III , 6 x Wotan Gun Boats , 2 x OWL recon craft , 10 x Armed Shuttles (D 20 ) , 1 x Bison Defensive: 3 x Para Dim (First Generation) 1 x GE Shimmer Shields Sensors: Standard Battle Ship Sensor Array SII- Cluster 5 . (No life form sensors , no Psion Sensors , No Trans quasi Sensors ) USS Memphis History The ship gained Union wide fame while under command of its last CO , Captain Horatio Benedict Captain Benedict came to the rescue of the Klack Queen Barge . The Klack ship was under attack by an overwhelming force of Shiss and Yamta combat ships on the 5th of May 3858 . The ship sustained heavy damage and 344 casualties2 but managed to save the Klack Queen . The largest Klack Fleet ever seen in recent galactic history arrived in the last moment to prevent the USS Memphis from being completely destroyed. 3 The Klack towed the Memphis to Klackt and the surviving crew and especially Captain Benedict were celebrated by the Klack as heroes and became the first Non Klack ever setting foot on the Queens world (and surviving it) The USS Memphis was returned to her home port and it was decided not to repair it. She was taken to a Bone Yard where the ship remained until 3935. The Klack requested the ship to be declared an artifact of Historical significance. By command of the new queen it was made into a memorial and holds the mummified remains of Captain Benedict. The USS Memphis is on permanent display on Klackt. Notes and Comments 1 353 Broadsword class ships were demilitarized in 3800 and transferred to the Science Corps - Explorer Fleet in various specialized configurations 2 45 crew members died during a Deci Load cannon malfunction in that battle, and caused more damage than the actual engagement. 3 The Klack went on to virtually eradicate the Yamta race and inflict heavy losses to the Shiss. * Recommended maximum travel distance between maintenance intervals and Standard fuel load . Range could be extended with additional Fuel as cargo and field maintenance to 12,000 LY ** The first experimental "Fast Fire - TL Gatling - The Deci Load was discontinued after 4000 , and due to design and safety problems of these Fast Fire Cannons Category:Spaceships